Dear Scorpius
by Anka7995
Summary: Hermione writes a letter to his son, explaining a few things. Dramione Drabble / Chapter 2 added for Father's Day! Happy father's day!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: **Written for the Stretch Your Boundaries Competition, Round 2. Prompts, _never going back, memories, I wish I could be who I used to be_.

**Summary:**Hermione writes a letter to his son telling him to let go of prejudices. Dramione.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I have heard many people say that memories fade away. Slowly and gradually the castle of memories mixes with the dust. No memory is cherished forever, I have read a lot of times. _

_But now after all this time, I wish, no, I beg to differ._

_I still remember, vividly, my first day at Hogwarts, the train ride there. I could describe my years in Hogwarts like it was yesterday. _

_Like it was yesterday, I stepped into that sparkly red train and met the two people who were going to be extremely important in my life for the next nine years. I remember clearly the Hallow's eve, the day the three of us became friends. I still remember the dirt on the nose of the boy, who I fell in love with a few years later. _

_The person I had believed I will spend my whole life with, but there was a war we all had to face. And that war changed everyone, me, the boy my sixteen year old self fell in love with and the man I fell in love with when I was twenty one, who is still the love of my life. _

_Our story is really unexpected, not just for the people watching from the sidelines but for us, too._

_I knew one day would come and you will learn about the anomalies surrounding me and your father, and would want to know what it going on. _

_In all honesty, I wanted to tell you everything before you left for Hogwarts but your father wanted to preserve your child-hood as long as possible. I agreed with him at the time. You see, the war demanded us, all of us to grow up too fast. And maybe, that has made all of us paranoid that we don't want our children to grow up that fast._

_Well, your father doesn't really know I have written this letter and tucked it in your book, because, he doesn't approve of me telling you. But I think you must know what you will have to face._

_There is still a prejudice of the Malfoy name in some hearts, like it was for the Mudbloods. Your father explained the war to you, and his and my part in the war. So you probably know we were on the opposite sides and what caused the war. _

_So, darling, you should understand that prejudices are an irrevocable part of the society and they stand strong and always will._

_Some people still think your father as a Death Eater and maybe they always will, it is sad to know really. That even after your father married me, a Mudblood. _

_But I know that your father is your hero and please don't doubt that because of some comments of people you hardly know._

_Remember, it is far easier to forgive people for being wrong then to forgive them for being right._

_Your father accepted, I was right that my ideals and my friends he despised so, were right._

_He humbled himself enough to apologize for being wrong. _

_He knew he was not going to be accepted by the public, but he was ready to be humiliated and wanted to do what was right. _

_But you know that part of the story, don't you? I know you read some of the papers._

_The thing that has been bothering me in a long while is that you're going to be in school with the children of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. _

_You remember your father getting angry at the mention of them? He was angry because their mention hurt me too much._

_After your father and I got married we moved to France, it was much easier to be away from the spotlight, you see? And slowly, I faded away from the spotlight, too. Of course everyone back in England moved on with their life and I did, too. _

_The war heroine was hardly mentioned, as your father puts it. But I am happy about that, I cannot possibly imagine you, Cassie or Ursa to be under the scrutiny of the media. _

_No, Scor, don't shake your head and say Cassie will embarrass everyone, she won't. But the combination of you three... Well we would not know as we are never going back. As per your father, but I think you are going to do something that will change the fact. Won't you?_

_I wish I could be what I used to be, when I stepped into that train as an eleven year old, looking forward to understand magic. But I cannot be. _

_Well, darling, coming back to the point. I haven't talked to the two of my best friends in a long time and I don't know what they have told their kids about me. _

_So if they say anything untoward about me or your father just ignore it, don't get into any fights. Try to be friends with them. Howgarts castle is magical. That is where I fell in love with your father, when we had returned to complete our seventh year. But back then I was dating Ron. And I thought your father hated me, well he stopped talking to me, _

_But later he had told me he had stopped talking to me because it was causing problems between me and Ron and I was unhappy. All he wanted was me to be happy. I am lucky that after I broke up with Ron, three years later, I met your grandmother. She was grieving the death of Lucius but well, she made me realize that I was in love with your dad all the time. _

_So, I am writing this letter to tell you, let go of the prejudices and try and be friends with the Potter and Weasley kids, even with the Flints and Davies, just be happy and good. There are only seven years of the magical castle, don't waste them in the prejudices your parents had._

_Please don't prank anyone with Sarabeth. I don't think Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy will approve seeing their daughter in detention the first year at Hogwarts. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

_P.S.: I have read some extremely amusing articles about the story of your father and me in the papers, so I assure you there was no use of Amortentia or Imperius Curse. Surprisingly, I did fall in love with Draco Malfoy without the use of magic. But maybe there was some magic of love and of course your scheming grandmother._


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: **

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Don't worry, son, I am not angry at you. How can I be angry at you? You did something I was not able to do! Made friends with a Potter! Did your mum mention in the letter I had asked to be friends with Mr. Potter in the first year and well he refused. Well, I was acting like a git back then. _

_I am really proud that you didn't give in to the prejudices and made friends with Albus Potter. You really have your mother's heart and I am glad for that._

_You pranked the Weasleys, I see... _

_I must say, I am proud of you son, way to go!_

_And if your mother asks, I reprimanded you, okay? She still has a soft spot for all the Weasleys, extended family included._

_Yes, from what you have mentioned Albus sounds like a nice kid and feel free to invite him for Christmas holidays. Well, if his parents allow him to. _

_I think your mother would like to meet the Potters, don't you think? She won't say, but I think she wants to meet them. But I must tell you she is really happy you are friends with Albus. I think she might send you a letter trying to befriend Rose. But from what you say I think that ship has already sailed, hasn't it? Don't worry, even your mum fought with Ronald the same way you fight with his daughter. Please, I request you don't bring her home as a girlfriend. I hope I am not fighting a lost cause there. As I said, you have your mother's heart. Ah, well, ignore that part. I will be happy with whoever you chose to be. But we don't need to worry about that now, as you are only eleven. Do we? I am rambling, now. Your mother has rubbed off on me, hasn't she?_

_Well, Lily sounds like an interesting girl. But I hope you are reading those letters with Al's permission, because she wrote them for her brother after all._

_I am glad you are happy, son and that's all I want for you. I don't care if you chose to be friends with the Giant Squid tomorrow. I just want you to be happy and safe. _

_I, your mother, Potter, Weasley, everyone else we grew up too fast. We filled our lives with hatred and prejudices, when they should be filled with love, friendships and just being a child. _

_I want that for you... Live your life to the fullest and not stunt it under prejudices and hatred. _

_Love, _

_Dad._

_P.S.: Both mum and I love you, no matter what you choose to be. _


End file.
